Drabbles,oneshots and songfics
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: A collections of drabbles,oneshots and songfics. Mostly Rob/Star as well as some BB/Rae KF/Jinx Cy/Bumblebee
1. Starfire's thoughts on the kiss in tokyo

**Hey guys! This is a drabble set just after the kiss in Trouble in Tokyo and it is from Star's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans but I do own a season three boxset!**

**Enjoy!**

My friends know that things are different from where I come from.

Tamaran's food clothing and people are most different from Earth's.

My friends only found yesterday or two days ago, I do not know, it is very late.

Way of the any, I explained to my friends why I engaged in lip contact with the Japanese boy, was to learn Japanese.

I think many of them now are under the impression that people from Tamaran only kiss to learn other languages. That is not true, it is too a display of affection.

However I did not tell them another thing that occurs when we engage in lip contact with other beings.

We can hear their thoughts.

When I engaged with lip contact with Robin to learn English his thought was:

_She's kissing me! Why is she kissing me?!_

The Japanese boy thought I was hot which I found particularly peculiar as I did not have a fever.

Then… Then there was the kiss I shared with Robin merely a few hours ago.

His thought I enjoyed a lot. It was:

_I love her way to much for my own good._

He loves me! He is love with me! He has the same feeling for me as I do for him.

Robin stirred beside me and only then do I realise that I have risen a few feet due to my happiness.

I sank back down onto the bed I was currently sharing with him. Us and the rest of the titans were staying in a hotel in Tokyo as walking back to our vessel would take too long. I am sharing a room with Robin and sharing a bed. Neither of us wanted the other to sleep on the floor.

I stroked his hair. It felt nice as there was no gel of the hair in it. It was soft, silky and smelled slightly like peppermint.

I leaned my cranium down and kissed his cheek, which too, smelt like peppermint and was very soft.

"I love you too." I whispered to his sleeping body before lying my head down on my cream pillow.

I thought I saw him smile before I closed my eyes.

**REVIEW!**


	2. What should've happen in Tokyo

**Hey guys, here is what I thought could've happened in Tokyo**. **It's set during the second kissing attempt. It's very short. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll shall give you time to-" Starfire stopped speaking as soon as Robin touched her arm. He smiled at her before leaning forward, she followed his lead. Their faces inched closer until...

"WASSUP?!" Beast boy shouted as he opened the sliding door. Robin's eyes narrowed at the green changeling. He had been so close! He had almost kissed the girl of his dreams only for Beast boy to ruin the moment.

"Man are you glad to see-" Cyborg stopped talking and watched as Robin marched towards Beast boy, Pull his arm back and hit Beast boy in a straight arch. Cyborg raised his eyebrow when he saw Robin spin around, grab Starfire's arms, dipped her and kissed her.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Cyborg asked Raven before pulling out his script and flicked through it.

"Just let them have their moment." Raven calmly replied, donning a small smirk.

"But they're not supposed to kiss until we've defeated Brushogun!" Cyborg said waving his script in Raven's face.

"**Just let them have their moment**."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Hiccups

**Hey guys. Here is Hiccups and even though Dove, Whisper and Zelli are in it. It is not part of Birds of a feather. If you want to find out about them read the story. So far Whisper and Zelli are only in one chapter. Anyway I do own Dove but that's about it. Zelli is owned by Miss -Teapot of Karma and Whisper is owned by XOXheartAmy and obviously I don't own Teen titans.

* * *

**

"Starfire! What's the problem?!" Robin's panic only increased once he saw everyone sitting around Starfire.

"Relax Romeo. Star's only got the hiccups." Cyborg said while Robin glared at him. As if to prove his point Starfire hiccuped.

"What have you tried to stop it?" He asked, practically shoving Beast boy off the couch so that he could sit beside Starfire.

"I have sung the poem of ^hic^ gratitude wards of the ^hic^ back and my palms have ^hic^ been pressed by ^hic^ Beast Boy." Starfire explained. Raven floated a cup of water over to Starfire.

"Here drink this." Raven said and Starfire gave one last hiccup before Starfire gulped down the water.

"Palm pressing?" Robin asked Beast boy.

"It works when I have hiccups." Beast boy shrugged from his position on the floor.

"Feeling any better, Star?" Robin asked, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Mh-hm. In fact I believer that I feel ^hic^." Starfire bowed her head in defeat.

"Okay so we've tried singing, pressing thumbs and dunking water. What else can we do?" Robin asked.

"Distract her." Cyborg whispered to Robin before walking away from the couch. Robin looked at Cyborg strangely before realising what cyborg was going to do.

"Um... Star remember when we went to the park last month? We played baseball and Raven hit Beast boy in the stomach and actually got a home run." As he spoke , Cyborg walked behind Cyborg.

"BOO!"

"EEP!" Starfire jumped into Robin's lap making his cheeks stain red. "^hic^"

"Damn it!" Beast boy exclaimed. Starfire shifter out of Robin's lap, her cheeks tinted pink.

"How about we just leave them for a while?" Robin suggested. Everybody nodded and went to the kitchen.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Okay so waiting didn't work." Raven said bluntly. In fact Starfire's hiccups had gotten worse.

"^hic^I ^hic^ think ^hic^ I should ^hic^ venture to ^hic^ my ^hic^ quarters ^hic^." Starfire said before floating off the couch.

Robin leaned back into the couch, mentally scolding himself.

_I haven't come up with anything that will cure these hiccups Wait._

"I'll come with you, Star." Robin said before following her out of the room

"I ^hic^ am ^hic^ sorry that ^hic^ I have ^hic^ caused ^hic^ you so ^hic^ much ^hic^ hassle." Starfire apologized as they reached her room. She turned around so that she could look at Robin and the glass wall behind him.

"You could never be a hassle, Star." Robin reassured her.

"I ^hic^ thank you ^hic^ Robin." Robin smiled and quickly looked around. No-one else was there.

"You're welcome." Robin said before pecking Starfire's lips before pulling back.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open due to shock. They stood there for a minute in silence.

"It looks like your hiccups are gone." Robin said before turning around and started walking down the hall. Or at least, for a few seconds before getting shoved against the wall and a pair of soft pink lips belonging to a certain Tamaranean pressed against his lips. His eyes widened behind his mask before swiftly closing them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth...

**MEANWHILE**

"I can't believe it." Zelli said as she looked through her binoculars.

"Damn it, we owe Beast boy $80 now. I can't believe he actually kissed her." Whisper groaned as they watched the couple make out from outside the tower.

"Guys I think there's something wrong with my binoculars. Robin and Star look miles away." Dove said.

"You're holding them the wrong way round." Zelli said looking at Dove. Whisper looked at Dove before rolling her eyes.

"Oh. I can't believe I didn't notice it." Dove smiled before turning the binoculars around and looked through them.

"Hey where did-"

"Um... Guys Is Robin's face supposed to be this big?" Dove asked before pulling down her binoculars.

"Oh... Hi Robin. How did you get here so quickly?"

" Starfire can travel at the speed of light."

"Oh. Cool. Wait where did Whisper and Zelli go? Robin why are you reaching for your belt? No! Robin put away the birdarang! Don't! OW!"

**REVIEW!**


	4. 10 short songfics Robstar

**Hey people. It's been awhile hasn't it? Anyway here are ten short songfics. I've put the artists at then end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs used.

* * *

**

**_~Not Fair~_**

"Why can't I go?" Kori asked as Dick packed his suitcase. He was going to one of Bruce's business parties. He was also refusing to let Kori accompany him.

"Because Brue will flip if I bring you."

"Why?"

"Cause he doesn't like finding out at parties. I've had some pretty bad experiences with that one. I'm sorry Kori, but I have to go now or I'll miss the flight." Kori pouted slightly as Dick kissed her cheek and walked out of their apartment.

It just wasn't fair.

**_~The Truth~_**

"Kori, I didn't mean it!" Kori snorted as she through Dick's bags into the street.

"Oh really? Then why did you say it if you did not mean it?"

"I was only saying how much I love you to the guys."

"What? By saying that I'm extremely good in bed. I find the fact you were broadcasting our sex life extremely offensive. Now go away before I phone the police.

"Kori, the guys were-"

"Don't blames what you said on the guys. You only have yourself to blame."

**_~I like it~_**

Everyone gaped at Robin as he walked into the common room, a smile planted on his face.

"Dude, why are you smiling?" Beast boy asked as he watched Robin make his breakfast.

Whistling

"I feel as though I can do anything today and I mean anything. I feel like I can fly and touch the sky." He replied as he grabbed his pop-tarts and walked out of the room.

"What the Hell?!" Cyborg exclaimed before realizing what had happened as soon at Star walked into the room with slightly swollen lips

**_~Twilight Omens~_**

Dick was wondering why everyone was laughing at him as soon as he walked out of History. With each laugh he got more and more annoyed. And no-one had told him why they were even laughing.

It wasn't until Dick looked in the mirror that he realized why everyone was laughing.

In Chemistry, he had written Kori's name on his hand, fell asleep on the very same hand in History and now had Kori's name printed backwards on his face.

**_~It's my Life~_**

"Why can't I marry Kori?" Dick yelled at Bruce.

"You're only twenty-three! You have your whole life ahead of you! What happens if you realize you're not in love with her?!" Bruce retorted as Alfred watched at the argument that threatened to break the father-son bond.

"It's my life. I can do whatever I want. I love her and I'm going to marry her. With or without your blessing." And with those final words, Dick stormed out of the mansion.

**_~Who Knew~_**

"I'll always be around." Those words haunted Kori. Dick had lied. He Wasn't around with her. He was buried six-feet under. He had died six months ago in a motorbike accident and Kori still hadn't gotten over his death.

She knew it was stupid to have taken those words seriously but she had. Now all she had were memories of him.

She never knew life could be so cruel.

**_~For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic~_**

"Let's run away." Dick smiled at Kori.

"What?" She spluttered.

"Let's run away. You never really wanted to stay here so why don't why explore the world?" He grinned at her. "We could elope to Italy."

"Dick, I would love to move but when I said that I didn't want to stay here. I meant in this flat, it's too small. I didn't mean to go and explore the world.

"Oh." Dick shrank in his chair.

" However, I think getting married in Italy would be very nice."

**_~If Today was Your Last Day~_**

Robin inhaled uneasily as he stared anxiously at the door in front of him. Why couldn't he do this? All he had to do was knock on the door and ask Star out on a date. Why was he taking Beast Boy words seriously?

"What if today was the very last day you lived? You'll have never gotten a chance to ask out Star."

Okay, so for once Beast Boy had a point. But how was he going to be certain that Star was even going to stay yes? Then again, he would never know unless he asked.

Robin exhaled before raising his fist to knock on Star's door…

**_~Crazy Dreams~_**

It was a crazy dream and Starfire knew it. After all, she was a superhero not a singer.

So imagine her surprise when she walked into the common room and saw a microphone stand in front of the coffee table. Everyone beamed at her as soon as she stepped into the room. She was even more surprised at the banner that hung above the microphone stand.

_Introducing the next pop sensation: Starfire _was written in Robin's cursive handwriting

**_~Don't you know who I think I am?~_**

Kori Anders hated Dick Grayson with a burning passion. Sure, they had never met but from what the tabloids reported he was nothing more than an arrogant playboy. Not her type at all.

Of course, he just had to attend the opening of Jump City's latest art gallery that she had to work at for that one night.

There she was admiring a Picasso-style portrait when she heard his voice.

"You there. Give me some champagne." She froze and turned around to see a smirking Dick behind her.

" Of course, sir." She replied. However instead of handing him the glass, she proceeded to pour the contents all over his shirt. He gaped at her incredulously before grabbing her wrist and dragging to one of that dark corners of the art gallery.

"Thank you." Kori stared at him confused.

"W-What?"

"I said thank you. You've given me an excuse to leave."

"I thought you like parties."

"God no. I'm sorry for treating you like that, by the way. I'm not really an ass. It's just a persona my step dad makes me use whenever I go to a party."

"Oh. Sorry about your shirt then/"

"It's no problem. I have millions of them. Anyway it was nice meeting you…" he stopped once he realized that he didn't know her name.

"Kori."

"Richard." He shook her hand before walking away. She smiled slightly then rolled her eyes as Richard called to a waiter:

"You, get me a cloth. don't you know who I think I am?"

* * *

**Not Fair by Lily Allen**

**The Truth by Spill Canvas**

**I like it by Lacuna Coil**

**Twilight Omens by Franz Ferdinand**

**It's my Life by Bon Jovi**

**Who Knew by Pink**

**For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore**

**If Today was Your Last Day by Nickelback**

**Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood**

**Don't You Know Who I Think I am? by Fall Out Boy**

**Anyway… Review!**


	5. 10 short songfics BBRae

**Hey guys. I bet you weren't expecting me to update so quickly now did ya? Anyway I've done another ten short songfics only this time it's BB/Rae centric. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also which one should a do next?**

**A Cyborg/Bumblebee 10 short songfics**

**Or**

**A Kid Flash/Jinx ten short songfics?**

**I do not own teen titans or any of the songs used.

* * *

**

_**Flathead**_

"I heard you kicked a boy till he bled." Gar said to Rachel who rolled her eyes.

"What's your point?" Rachel asked as she sipped her herbal tea, contently.

"I was just wondering is it was true." Rachel sighed and turned her head to look at Gar.

"I kicked a guy in the shin cause he tried to feel me up when he was drunk. Who told you this anyway?" She asked mildly interested,

"Wally."

"That would be the guy I kicked."

"Would you kick me if I kissed you?" Gar joked.

"No, I'd give you a bleeding nose." She said seriously.

_**Decode**_

She could enter anyone's mind if she wanted to but she chose not to. The only time she did enter peoples' minds was when it was absolutely necessary.

So when Beast boy had a night terror and refused to wake up, she had to enter his mind. Even though she severely doubted he even had a brain.

Surprisingly, his mind was far more complicated than anyone could've expected. His thoughts rarely strayed on one subject. Especially if they were thoughts about his past.

She was surprised that it was harder to decode his thoughts than everyone else's. Including herself.

And that was saying something.

_**Golden**_

The golden rule- treat other people the way you wanted to be treated.

Beast boy never really believed that was true. He thought that whoever came up with that never saw Robin training with the team. If the rule was true, then did that mean Robin wanted to be pushed to the point of death?

During the first year and a half of being a Titan, he and a said empath never got on. Sure, they had their moments but until Trigon came, they either ignored each other or ended up getting insulted in some form.

However, after the whole Trigon incident, the insults slowly started disappearing and they actually started treating each other with a bit more respect.

Maybe the golden rule did have a point.

_**Nine in the Afternoon**_

"What's wrong?" Beast boy asked as he noticed Raven suddenly wasn't walking beside him and instead was standing ten feet behind the rest of the team. Actually Beast boy was the only one who noticed that she had stopped.

"This is the street where we first met." Her hood was up and her voice was monotone but Beast boy could sense that there was something different. She seemed happier.

"So it is. I didn't know you cherished meeting me that much." Raven rolled her yes and walked past Beast boy.

"I meant the team." She called as she coolly walked ahead of him.

"Sure you did. OW!" He cried out in pain as he walked into a black force shield that had appeared out of nowhere.

_**Blue eyes don't lie**_

"Come on, Rae. You know you love me." Beast boy said smugly as he followed her to her room.

"1. Don't call me Rae. You know how much I hate it. 2. I don't love you." She said as she opened her bedroom door. "Now go and annoy someone else." She told him before slamming the door in his face.

"Blue eyes don't lie, Rae." Beast boy chimed through the door.

"My eyes are purple."

_**Spotlight**_

It's Okay." Beast boy said as he walked into her room. Malchior had just broken her heart and he had somehow managed to get into her room.

"I'm fine, Beast boy." She said as she pulled a book off her shelf.

"It's okay to fall." He said as he calmly laid down on her bed.

"What do you mean? and get off my bed,"

"To lose control. Sure we're heroes and aren't supposed to fall but everyone does some point in their life.

"Surprisingly, that actually made sense. But I'm fine Beast Boy. Now go away."

"Sure." Beast boy said before jumping off her bed. Then he did something no-one had even done to Raven before.

He kissed her on the cheek.

Unfortunately, this caused her powers to surge and he was blasted out the tower via the window.

_**Whistle for the Choir**_

Jump City was a big city. You'd never imagine that anyone would be alone. But Rachel Roth was.

There she was, sitting at her table in her favourite café when some guy asked her:

"Are you lonely?" She tore her eyes away from her novel to look at the guy. He was smaller than her, had tanned skin, blonde hair and green eyes.

"No." was her curt reply.

"Then why are you sitting her by yourself?"

"Cause I choose to." he smiled at her before sliding into the chair across from her. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're not always alone."

"Go away." He Didn't budge. The next day when Rachel walked into the café there he was, sitting at her table, grinning at her like an idiot.

_**Outsiders**_

They were outsides. But for two completely different reasons.

She was the anti-social Goth.

He was the class clown.

They didn't belong to any social clique. They had no-one except maybe each other. No-one knew how it happened but one day they were seen easting lunch together in the cafeteria.

Of course, this caused many people to gossip but they didn't care.

Like he said, "Outsiders needed to stick together."

_**Undisclosed desires**_

She had suffered from some terrible thing in her life. She didn't believe that anyone could care for her. But her friends did. One more than anyone else.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked as Beast boy sat down on the rock next to her.

"I'm your friend. Besides, people with crappy lives need to stick together. That's the one thing that the team has in common."

"So you're basically saying that I'm not alone."

"Exactly. After all, we don't want you to hide like you normally would. We want to see what's in your heart."

"I'm not sure I even have a heart."

"Of course you do. You're human after all. Well, half anyway." Instead of hitting him like she normally would she let out a low chuckle.

_**Low Fidelity**_

All Beast boy wanted to do was protect her. She had been hurt so many times in her life. She deserved to have a good life. Someone to love her. Someone to take her wherever she wanted. Someone who would hold her in her arms.

He wanted to be that a guy.

They were close despite the way they treated each other. They were almost as close as Robin and Starfire were. He could actually make her laugh now.

He was in love with her. He would admit it to anyone.

Anyone but her.

* * *

**The songs used are:**

**Flathead by The Fratellis**

**Decode by Paramore**

**Golden by Fall Out Boy**

**Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco**

**Blue Eyes Don't Lie by You Me At Six**

**Spotlight by Mute Math**

**Whistle for the Choir by the Fratellis**

**Outsiders by Franz Ferdinand**

**Undisclosed Desires by Muse**

**Low Fidelity by Spill Canvas**

**REVIEW!**


	6. 10 short songfics KFJ

**Hey. I'm on a roll today amn't I? Anyway this one is Flinx. Jenny is a name that I've decided to use as Jinx's AU name. I do not own Teen titans or any of the songs used.

* * *

**

_**That Green Gentlemen (Things have Changed)**_

Thins had definitely changed for Jinx. It was only last moths that she was working for the Hive five (or was it six?). And now here she was fighting against the very same people who she had just been working for.

It was all because of Kid Flash. This was pretty odd to her. A guy had never influenced her this much.

However despite her new status as a hero she still felt like the same person.

Maybe this was a good thing. It would be pretty boring being a hero without a little sass.

_**Auf Achse **_

She was a villain. She deliberately hurt people. She purposely caused destruction. She caused bad luck wherever she went. She was vicious. She was cruel. She was nothing special.

So, why was Wally falling for her hard?

_**Finders Keepers**_

Wally was stumped to come up with a reason as to why Jinx started giving him the cold shoulder. What exactly had he done? Oh yeah. He flirted with Argent.

But Jinx had no reason to give him to cold shoulder. They weren't even dating. Besides, didn't she hate him? Unless she secretly liked him and was jealous…

That was it! She was jealous.

He smirked before waltzing up to Jinx and whispered in her ear:

"You're hot when you're jealous." Jinx whirled around to glare at him.

"I am not jealous." His smirk grew at her denial. Before Jinx could protest further, his lips were pressed against hers. Various catcalls and wolf whistles came from many of the other male superheroes in the room. The only thing he said when he pulled away was:

"Movies. Friday. Seven. Don't be late."

_**Good Girls Go Bad**_

"Go away Wally." Jenny told him as she took out her geography textbook from her locker.

"No can do. My locker is right next to yours. I need to get my Physics stuff."

"Then get it. I'm not blocking your locker"

"Your looks distract me so much that I'd probably end up grabbing up my Chemistry stuff." Jenny rolled her eyes before slamming her locker shut and walked away from a smirking Wally.

"Jinx sighed as she sat down at her lunch table.

"What's wrong?" Kori asked as she watched Jenny viciously stab her chips.

"Wally's flirting with me again. The guy seriously can't take a hint." She complained as Kori stared above her head.

"Aww, that's so harsh, Jenny. How about you make it up to me in the janitor's closet?" Five seconds after he uttered those words he was drenched by coca-cola. He gaped at her before walking away.

"She wants me."

_**Careful**_

Jinx reminded Kid Flash of himself when he first started the superhero business. Excited, nervous and slightly cocky. All of which he had outgrown. Well, maybe not the slightly cocky but everything else.

So he decided one day to take Jinx aside and explain to her the 'do's' and 'don'ts' of the superhero business.

"Never insult Batman. Do not hit on Hawkgirl, or Wonder Woman. Do not eat Flash's food and do not-"

"I'm not an idiot like you, Wally."

"All I'm saying is that you can never be to careful around the Justice League."

_**We are Broken**_

Everyone knew Jinx was broken. After all, like most superheroes she hadn't exactly had an easy past. No-one knew just how broken she actually was.

Except for Kid Flash.

Of course, he found out completely by accident. He had gotten up for a fourth midnight snack when he heard a loud scream come from Jinx's room. He was inside her room at hr room within seconds. He was surprised to see her thrashing on the bed pleading with some unseen person not to leave her.

Jinx was broken.

Kid Flash had vowed to fix her.

_**I write Sins not Tragedies**_

Titans South didn't really care that two of their team member s were dating. Well, they didn't care until one fateful afternoon…

Bushido, Pantha and Wonder girl were talking about the pro's and cons about the movie they had just seen as they walked into the common room. Only to go completely silent at the sight in front of them.

Kid Flash and Jinx were making out on the sofa.

In their underwear.

Bushido, the calmest of the trio and second-in-command, coughed. Kid Flash jumped off Jinx as though he had just been electrocuted. They fervently apologized as they hastily shoved their clothes on.

"It's… Yeah. Um… Just don't do _it _in the common room." Bushido said. Kid flash and Jinx bolted before walking out of the room.

"And if you two do, do _it_ then lock the damn doors!" Wonder girl called at them.

_**Starstukk**_

Jenny blinked as sunlight streamed into the room. She winced as she was viciously attacked by a throbbing headache. She looked around the room and noticed that her and some other guys clothes were scattered all over the room.

Great, she had gotten drunk and had another one night stand with some random guy. She really needed to stop letting Toni buy her drinks.

She sighed before quickly gathering her clothes and shoved them on. This was part one of her routine whenever this happened. Part two was leaving a note and leave the room as if nothing happened. Usually when she saw the guy his name would come flooding into her head.

She gasped, however when she saw the spiky red hair of Wally West.

No. No! She can't have slept with him! She can't have!

She had.

Inwardly swearing at herself, she decided not to bother with the note and dove for the door. She slowly opened the door and froze when it let out a loud creak. She snuck a glance and Wally who just turned over, giving Jenny a full view of his six-pack…

She snapped back round and breathed a sigh of relief before fully opening the door. She took one step out and then another.

"Jenny?!"

Shit.

_**Fences**_

"You don't look happy in this photo." Jinx looked up from her horror novel and noticed Kid Flash was looking at the Titans Photo album. She got up and looked over his shoulder at the picture.

"I do too." She protested as she stared at the picture of her, Herald and Hotspot grinning like a pair of idiots. "I'm smiling."

"Sure, you're smiling but your eyes are completely blank, Lucky."

"Stop calling me Lucky. Besides does it really matter if I look happy or not?" She asked as she crossed her arms at him.

"Yes."

"How?"

"You look more beautiful when you have a twinkle in your eye."

_**But it's better when we do**_

She was exactly where he wanted. A few more days and she would be his. She didn't suspect a thing.

"You're lucky. I normally wouldn't put up with a place like this." Jenny said simply as they walked into the bar.

"I'm honoured. Do you want to play a game of pool? It's okay if you don't know how to play. I can teach you." He said cockily, a smirk planted on his face.

"Oh, I know how to play pool." She said as she walked towards the pool table. His smirk fell off his face. He Didn't know how to play pool! SO much for him having her right where he wanted her.

"Shall I break?" She asked as she slid off her leather jacket, revealing a nay blue tank top. She pulled her pink hair out of it's ponytail and let it fall on her shoulders. He nodded and couldn't help but stare at her back as she bent down to break. "Quit staring at my ass." She said before breaking, potting a red ball. She moved around the table and hit another red but didn't pot it. She held out the cue and Wally nervously took it and leaned down. He aimed the white ball at the yellow ball…

Only to completely miss and pocket the white.

"You've never played pool before." She said incredulously.

"No." He admitted. She rolled her eyes at him before walking behind him. Wally froze when he felt her chest press against his back.

"Flatten your left hand then bend your index finger. Good now place the cue between your index finger and your middle one." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her hand around the cue. "I can't believe you were going to teach me how to play pool. Anyway, aim at the yellow ball. Make sure you hit the centre of the white. Like this." She explained before thrusting the cue forwards and sent the yellow ball flying into one of the pockets. "And that's how you do it." She smiled at him before stepping back. Only for Wally to turn around and kiss her.

"Thanks. You know you're a really good teacher." He told her after he pulled away. She gaped at him before yanking his head forward and pressed her lips against hers.

Yep, she was exactly where he wanted.

* * *

**Songs used are:**

**That Green Gentlemen (Things have changed) By Panic! At the Disco**

**Auf Achse by Franz Ferdinand**

**Finders Keepers by You Me At Six**

**Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship **

**Careful by Paramore**

**We are Broken by Paramore**

**I write Sins not Tragedies by P!ATD**

**Starstrukk by 30H!3 ft Katy Perry**

**Fences by Paramore**

**But it's Better when We do by P!ATD**

**Review!**


End file.
